


Likeness

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Eliott doing Lucas´ hair, F/M, Fluff, Lucas has exams, Lucas is just tired baby, boys trying to be funny, girls too, just like in canon living together and shit, story based by that picture from Axel´s ig story where he has Eliott´s hair (find it in the story), they already dating, they are just cute and supportive, you know i don´t know what i should tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: "So, this is a thing, now?" Yann asks, chewing his meal."What is?" Lucas frowns, eating his sandwitch."This," he waves at Lucas with fork again. "Is this your new look?""What?" Lucas frowns more. He doesn´t realize he would look any different. "I know I look like shit, bro. I´m fucking tired. I need tomorrow to be over.""No, I mean... You look like Eliott, bro," Yann chuckles.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	Likeness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a short silly story based on that Axel´s pic. I saw it and I was like: HIS HAIR IS LIKE ELIOTT´S!!!! And here we are.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> I feel like.. I didn´t write in so long that I don´t know how to do it anymore. 
> 
> ♥

.

It hits him like a big wave, like a storm in the middle of the night, like punch into his face.   
The tiredness. 

He´s exhausted. He feels like he can´t function like a normal human being anymore. His brain is about to explode. He´s stuck in intense stuffing information after information to his head for the past month, and he can´t think about anything else than sleep.   
Sleep sleep sleep, for years. Without talking, without thinking, just sleep.

  
"I want to die," he whines to Eliott´s shoulder one evening, when he came to sit next to Lucas on the living room floor, which is covered by papers and papers of notes and open books. "Please, kill me. If you love me, you´ll kill me, now."

"I would never," Eliott says and kisses Lucas into his hair. "Take some rest, baby. You´re studying like crazy for weeks. Come on, let´s go to bed, hm?" Lucas feels Eliott´s fingertips on his cheek. 

That sounds temptingly, and Lucas would absolutely love that, but "I can´t, the final exam is on friday, it´s heavier than all those I already did together. I need to pass."

"You will, don´t worry, you´re the smartest person I know," Eliott´s arm slips around Lucas´ shoulders and hugs him closer to Eliott´s body. "You can do it. It´s five days till friday."

Lucas lifts his head, wide eyes staring at Eliott. "Five days?" Eliott nods. "Five days??" Eliott nods again and frowns. 

"Yeah? It´s sunday evening, Lucas."

"Fuck! How that happened?" Lucas straightens himself and starts collecting his notes around him. "I thought I have more time, god. I need to speed up."

"Lucas..."

"Go, go, go play with something, go draw or paint something nice for me, will you?" he waves his hand like a _choo_ to Eliott without looking up from his notes. "Your pretty face and fluffy hair are just a distractions for me. Go, go."

Lucas was studying to the night until he fell asleep on his notes.   
In the morning, the exhaustion weighs ton on his shoulders. He barely manages brush his teeth and put on clean clothes. 

"Here´s some snack for you," Eliott puts package into Lucas´ backpack together with Lucas´ stuff for today - his textbooks, notebooks and pens. Then he hands it to Lucas who still looks like he´d just roll out of bed. "Wait, baby, let me fix your hair."

And Lucas let him, of course, because it´s Eliott and because Lucas is too tired to do anything about it and because it feels nice, it always feels nice, Eliott´s hand in Lucas´ hair, it _always_ feels nice, and every time this happens, every time Eliott brushes Lucas´ hair or runs his fingers through them, Lucas remembers the first time he felt it - their first kiss. And that´s the most beautiful memory hiden in his mind and heart. 

"There," Eliott smiles at him, looks at Lucas´ hair and back to Lucas´ eyes, his smile widens. "Perfect," he leans down and kisses Lucas on the lips few times and then he presses his lips to Lucas´ forehead, stays there for a minute. "You´ll be great, I love you."

"I love you," Lucas says and walks out of the door.

So it´s a thing, now.   
Every day since monday, Lucas wakes up, put on some clothes, brushes his teeth, Eliott hands him his backpack and fixes Lucas´ hair before he kisses him goodbye. 

On thursday lunch, Lucas´ sitting around the table with boys, unwrapping that Eliott´s snack out of napkin (he got used to Eliott´s snacks - who would think that sandwitch from two kinds of toast bread with strawberry jam and plate of cheese and letuce inside could taste good, huh?), when Yann stuffs his mouth full of potatoes and waves to Lucas with his fork. 

"So, this is a thing, now?" he asks, chewing his meal. 

"What is?" Lucas frowns, eating his sandwitch. 

"This," he waves at Lucas with fork again. "Is this your new look?"

"What?" Lucas frowns more. He doesn´t realize he would look any different. "I know I look like shit, bro. I´m fucking tired. I need tomorrow to be over."

"No, I mean... You look like Eliott, bro," Yann chuckles. 

"Yo, Lulu," Arthur shifts closer when he hears their coversation. "That´s what I wanted to ask: why are you looking like Eliott?"

"I´m not," Lucas looks down at himself. Same old same old. Nothing wierd about it. 

"I mean, you even wearing his hoodie," Yann raises his amused eyebrow. 

"Because it´s comfy," Lucas frowns defensively and hugs himself with his arms. It is. And he took Eliott´s hoodie this morning because  
1) he was dressing up still half-asleep  
2) it´s soft and warm and comfortable  
3) it´s bringing him calm - he feels like Eliott would be there, hugging him.

"What about those hair?" asks Arthur, nods his head up to points at Lucas´ hair. "It´s so Eliott that it´s almost creepy. Sometimes you even talk like Eliott."

"What the fuck? What is with my hair?" Lucas runs his fingers through the strands of his own hair, feels how fluffy and all over the place they are - but that, again, is nothing special. His hair always were defying gravity. 

"So, it´s true that in relantionship couples start look alike after some time?" Yann thinks aloud. 

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" Basile joins the conversation. "In my street lives one older married couple and I swear they look like siblings by now."

Boys stare at him and Lucas thinks. 

Siblings.   
He doesn´t want to look like Eliott´s little brother! That sounds... the imagine is just awful. What people thinks when they see them together? How they look like to public?   
Lucas doesn´t give a fuck about others, really, but the imagine of it, of him and Eliott looking alike, it actually is a little creepy. 

Girls approach their table. 

"Hi guys," they greet them. "Wow, Lucas, nice hair," Manon says when she sits down next to him. "Very Eliott."

"Yeah, right?" Alexia sits down next to Yann. "That´s what I was thinking, too!"

"I didn´t notice any difference," Emma rests her chin on her palm.

"That´s because there´s no difference," Lucas states. 

"You look like Eliott, bud," Imane smiles at him with amused eyes. 

"I´m not looking like Eliott!" Lucas snaps. "I mean... there´s nothing wrong about it, because, did you see him? Did you guys see Eliott? He´s gorgeous, he´s like-"

"We know, we know," Emma rolls her eyes. " _Eliott is beautiful._ Please, no more speeches about this topic, we heard a lot from you Lulu, already."

"Aww, that´s so cute that you two want to look alike, Lucas," Daphné coys and leans to Lucas to kiss his cheek. "I think it´s so sweet, you know, that you´re in relantionship what makes you happy and confident like this, I love it for you. There´s nothing wrong about trying to look similar as your partner. That actually shows that you´re so in love with him you want to... um... step up on his level? You know what I mean?" 

Lucas got lost in the second sentence, to be honest. 

"Oh, yeah?" Basile asks. "So, why are you, Daphné, don´t want to step up on my level? Does that mean you´re not in love with me?"

"Hm...," Daphné starts, looks at Basile. "Let´s start with your hair..."

Lucas doesn´t listen.   
He thinks about Eliott doing his hair every morning and how good that feels and he thinks about Eliott, if he´s realizing he´s making Lucas´ hair to look like his own hair, or if this is the only way he knows how to do that.   
It´s actually... pretty cute. 

Lucas goes home, picks up some chinese food for him and Eliott so they don´t have to cook.

"Hi!" Eliott calls out when he sees Lucas walk through the door and stands up from the couch to go greet him. "Hi baby," he leans down and kisses him. "How was your day?"

"Hm...," Lucas takes of his shoes, put down his backpack and Eliott´s hoodie. "I learned a little terrifying information, to be honest," he goes to the couch with Eliott but doesn´t sit down. 

"Really?" Eliott pouts his lips, confused and curious, and so damn adorable. "What was that?" 

"Did you know that after some time, people in relantionship start to look alike?" Lucas asks and watches as Eliott´s eyebrows lift up. "Really. There is this married couple and they look like siblings by now," Lucas bites his thumb nail nervously. He doesn´t know why that makes him nervous. It´s just that his friends were mocking him.  
But still... 

"Really?" Eliott laughs. "Who said that?"

"Baz."

Eliott laughs again. "I would like to see them."

"Yeah, but...," Lucas rubs the back of his neck. "Just that... guys were mocking me that I´m starting to look like you, now."

"They what?" Eliott giggles in disbelief. "Babe, I don´t want to be rude or anything, but I don´t think you´re gonna grow up those inches you´re missing, anymore, I think this is your full height. So I think we´re safe."

Lucas huffs and rolls his eyes. "Ha ha."

"Noo, but I love you like this," Eliott tugs for Lucas´ hand until Lucas falls to his lap. "You´re so tiny and cuddly. I love that."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas looks at him and Eliott only hums. "I don´t seem so tiny to you when you want to be a little spoon, huh?"

"See? You´re perfect," Eliott smiles more. 

"No, but... I don´t want to look like your sibling, Eliott," Lucas mumbles. "I´m your boyfriend."

"Lucas, you look nothing like me. I don´t know why they think that," Eliott shrugs. 

"Well, I don´t know, maybe because of your hoodie?" Lucas points at it when he took it off at the door. 

"You love wearing my clothes. And I love that too, nothing wrong about that," Eliott shrugs again. 

"Or maybe because of that hair?"   
Lucas didn´t want to say it as a first thing, because... he actually didn´t think it´s a bad thing. He likes it like that. But still...

"What about it?" Eliott frowns. 

"It looks like yours?" Lucas continues. 

"It doesn´t."

"It does."

"Wh-," Eliott sighs. "Let me see," Lucas leans his head down to Eliott and feels Eliott´s fingers running through his hair again, brushing those strands away. It´s so nice, it feels so good... Lucas rests his forehead on Eliott´s shoulder and Eliott hugs him closer, massaging his scalp. Lucas forgets for a minute what they were talking about, until Eliott presses a kiss to his hair and says "Hm... I think it looks perfect."

Lucas straightens himself again to look into his eyes. "Yeah, because it looks like your hair," he points at that. 

"What´s wrong with my hair?" Eliott narrows his eyes in challenge. 

"Nothing, nothing! I love your hair," Lucas says and brushes them from Eliott´s forehead. "It´s just that it's yours. Not mine. I look ridiculous."

"You look great," Eliott says all serious. Lucas shakes his head. He´s not Eliott. He´s not as pretty, even when he´d have hair like him. Eliott looks perfect. "You do! You look amazing, come on, let me take a pic so you´ll see yourself." Eliott stands up with Lucas and pulls out his phone. "Come one, stay right here," Eliott leads Lucas to the wall next to the window. "Perfect. Now smile."

Lucas doesn´t. Smile, that is. He´s glaring at Eliott.   
He actually wants to smile. He wants to laugh, Eliott is so cute. And Lucas loves him. And he´s not really upset with what his friends were talking about at lunch. He doesn´t care. Lucas just loves Eliott´s reactions. He´s perfect. 

"Lucas, stop looking so mad. Just smile to the camera, could you?" Eliott points his phone at Lucas. Lucas doesn´t smile, but looks into the camera and Eliott takes a pic. "Okay, come and look."

Lucas goes and looks at the picture on Eliott´s phone screen.  
And... oh... crap. 

Lucas takes the phone from Eliott and looks at it closely.   
He looks... he actually looks-

"See? You look amazing, right?" Eliott cheers happily. 

"Um... It looks good," Lucas says truthfully. He really really looks _good_. Like, okay, it´s not Eliott - that hair suits Eliott much more - but he... he looks good. 

"I told you," Eliott says and kisses his cheek. 

Later, when they´re laying in bed facing each other, Eliott´s hand doesn´t stop touching Lucas´ hair. 

"Why would it be a bad thing if we look alike?" Eliott asks softly. 

"It wouldn´t," Lucas answers with closed eyes. "It wouldn´t be bad."

"So why it made you so upset?"

Lucas sighs. He doesn´t know how to explain, because he doesn´t know himself why he felt what he felt. "I guess I was just... scared." 

"Of what?" Eliott´s hand slips to Lucas´ face and warm fingers caress Lucas´ cheek. 

"Of losing myself," Lucas tries. It sounds stupid. "It sounds stupid," Lucas says aloud. "But we already have bunch of similarities, like... brown hair and blue eyes-"

"Our eyes are totally different, what are you talking about?" Eliott says and when Lucas opens his eyes, Eliott´s frowning. But there, in the corner of his lips, is hiden shadow of smile. "Yours are icy blue, like sea in Antarctica. And mine are just... this wierd non-identificated color, like - is that blue? Is that green? Is that grey? Noone knows."

"Hey!" Lucas slaps Eliott´s arm softly. "Stop offending my favourite thing in this world!"

Eliott´s expression softens and wide bright smile takes advantage over his pink lips. And Lucas automatically mirrors him, because that´s how it works. Eliott smiles - Lucas smiles. As easy as that.   
So, maybe, maybe they are a little alike, after all. 

"I love you," Eliott says. "Don´t be scared of losing yourself, I would never let that happen, I promise."

"I´m not afraid anymore, actually," Lucas says when he realizes that. "I love you."

"You know, you can´t be like me, anyways. I can barely stand myself, but I love you and everything you are. See? Nothing similar here," Eliott waves his hand between them. 

"Silly," Lucas giggles and leans closer to kiss Eliott´s lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" Eliott hugs him closer. 

"For bringing sense into my nonsenses."

So on friday morning, the day of the last exam, Lucas lets Eliott to do his hair again, kisses him good bye and good luck and goes to school. 

Of course he passes the exam. He wears Eliott´s hoodie, so all the time he feels like Eliott would be right there with him. And if his friends mock him again that he´s starting to look and act like Eliott, he doesn´t care. 

Eliott is his favourite person in this universe. How could that be wrong to be a little alike?

  
**Lucas🦔:**   
_I made it!_

**Eliott🦝:**   
_Congrats baby! I knew it!_   
_Come to videostore?_   
_We need to celebrate!_

**Lucas🦔:**   
_Yeah, maybe not in the videostore?_   
_I´m not really for the adrenaline.._

**Eliott🦝:**  
 _It´s dead in here..._ 🙈☺️

**Lucas🦔:**   
_Be right there._

**Eliott🦝:**   
_Yesssss_

**Lucas🦔:**  
 _I love you._ ♥

 **Eliott🦝:**  
 _Me too. I love you._ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: briallenko


End file.
